The Visit of the Green Eyed Monster Revised
by LoveShipper
Summary: Revised version of my last story. Hope this is better.


.ExternalClass .EC_hmmessage P {padding:0px;} .ExternalClass _hmmessage {font-size:10pt;font-family:Verdana;}

Title: The Visit of the Green Eyed Monster

Pairing: Smitchie

Summary: Mitchie comes for a visit to the studio and Shane gets a visit from the green eyed monster

Characters: Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Nate

Author's Note: I don't own anybody. Please review. Sorry if this is totally dumb or boring.

" Ok so not really liking this feeling of jealousy, I guess i am just too used to having girls throwing themselves on me and showering as much affection as they can so that I will notice them and of course there are my ex girlfriends who had always been jealous when I harmlessly flirted with other girls, even if I didn't have any piece of attraction to them and that was one of the many reasons that I had broken up with them, besides them only dating me for the fame, my money and them cheating on me, even after I forgave them cause they said that they were sorry for hurting me. Don't get me wrong but I had liked the girls I dated but none of them made me this jealous seeing them with other men or made me have this amount of emotions of love for them as I had with Mitchie." Shane thought as he watched his girl interact with his two best friends and bandmates.

He had been overjoyed when Jason and Nate had told him that Mitchie, the girl he hadn't stopped talking about or thinking about since the end of Camp Rock, was coming for a visit. They had been texting like there was no tomorrow everyday for weeks about anything that was happening in their lives, Connect Three's tour and Mitchie's horrible school experiences with girls who were even worse then Tess used to be and who made poor Mitchie's life miserable with their constant teasing, put downs and insults.

" Why on earth are my his girl's classmates were treating her so badly?, How did they not know the beautiful inside and out, caring, sweet, quickly cute, shy young women that they went to school with? I absolutely couldn't stand to see my sweetie sad and know that they only thing I can do is offer words of comfort over the phone instead of just holding her small body in my arms and soothe her with words of love and comfort that the people at her school were just too stupid to realize what a treasure she was, like I wanted to do so badly everytime she tells me of the stupid and immature pranks those losers did to her that made her doubt herself as a person. She should realize that she did have friends who thought loved her for her and would always protect her from those jerks, me, Nate, Jason, Tess, Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella." Shane lamented in his head as he remembered the last text conversation he and Mitche had before her visit today.

He couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her in his arms, absorb her essence for the times they will be apart and he could lie in bed and remember her visit to keep him warm and happy, and just be with his girl. He had been in the bathroom for about an hour straightening his hair and trying on so many different outfits that Jason had teased him that he was turning into a girl, which had gotten him a pillow in the face. He had also ran around the studio making sure that everyone knew that Mitchie was very shy and to be nice to her, which made him look like a chicken with his head cut off and so not like the cool, collected rockstar he was. Mitchie just made him lose his mind and cool whenever she was around, that was how much in love he was with her. He just wanted her visit to be perfect.

"Hey I wanted to be the first one to hug her and welcome her to the studio which hopefully one day she will come as the recording artist where she will share with the world her heartfelt, original songs sung by her angelic, pure, beautiful voice that reminds him of angelic choirs. No fair as soon as she got out of the car she got a bear hug from Jason who had actually picked her up and swung her around, then kissed her check, then passed her onto Nate, who also gave her a warm hug. Um hello there is a rockstar who would love to have a hug too. When she had noticed me,I hope I wasn't pouting cause then my girl will think i am a baby which wouldn't be a good thing to win her over, she instantly ran into my arms and gave me the biggest hug her little arms could give. Wahoo, finally Shane gets his hug from an angel. I put my head onto hers, enjoying the scent of wildflowers and the feel of her perfect for my arms fitted body in my arms and relishing every moment of this wonderful moment to keep me comfy at night when I am once again without her. and when I felt Mitchie starting to pull away, I reluctantly let her go, no too soon for that, but not before putting a soft kiss on her forehead, I wanted to say that I kissed her, though not where I wanted to kiss her but that will be when we are alone.". Shane thought as he gazed lovingly at Mitchie as they started into the studio and Nate and Jason were updating on what Connect 3 was working on.

Nate and Jason had then hooked their arms through hers and lead her inside leaving him behind. As they walked through the hallway, they pointed out the different awards and certificates on the wall from all the musical artists who were not only recorded here but were under the same production as they were. Shane tried to put in his two cents into the conversation so he wouldn't be left out. When they arrived at the music video set, the guy extras had taken one look at his sweet girl and had instantly came over and pushed Jason and Nate away and the leader, Jake, had slung an arm around Mitchie and pulled her off to the side flirting non stop with her and putting his hands all over her back.

Mitchie seemed to be really uncomfortable with all that attention, especially from boys, she had always been the shy one who wouldn't put herself into the path where she would get noticed by others and somewhat liked just being invisible to her classmates as she was afraid to be teased even more if she showed her true self and her wonderful singing ability. She had a pained smile on her face and she would gently try to pry herself away from Jake and his groupies but just ended up being held tighter against Jake's side.

Thank God the director came over and told them that it was time to shoot so they reluctantly let go of Mitchie. She got to sit on the chair next to the director and watch the filming. To up her mood after that unpleasant experience, Jason started to make funny faces and dance silly behind Shane and Nate, which made Mitchie burst into her adorable loud laughter which she then tried to hide under her hands when everybody looked at her. But that didn't stop Jason from doing mime moves which got him a hit from both boys when they found out what their silly band member was doing, even though his silly moves where making their friend and secret crush laugh her head off and smiling her thousand watt smile in her chair.

"I couldn't concentrate on my scene as I couldn't stop looking over to the chair where Jason and my girl were talking and laughing as Jason was telling Mitchie a funny story complete with hand gestures, funny voices and faces, probably about birds and about the birdhouse I never did finish for him even though it was a music camp and not one of those artsy ones, which had Mitchie laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach in pain. Aw man I wanted to be the one to make her laugh and smile like that, though my fans would never know from those stupid girly magazines I really did have a sense of humour, you kind of had to being around Jason almost 24\7 but I had to keep it hidden to keep up with my serious rockstar image. Even though Jason was one of my best friends and I love him I was immensely jealous of my friend and his ability to act as silly as he wanted and not have people tell him to stop but actually encourage him with their laughter especially when the one laughing at him was the girl I was in love with".

Shane groaned even though he wasn't really angry at Jason for being himself and for his girl to want to be around Jason's goofy self and laugh at his funny stories and antics, Shane would probably be laughing too if he was over there.

His jealousy got worse, when after he was done with his scene after having to stop and redo his scenes over again because he was more focused on his girl and best friend, Jason betted Mitchie that he could beat her to the room where he was filming his scene and when she had gotten a head start after faking out he had chased after her and picked her up and started to tickle her mercilessly and saying that she had to say "sorry for psyching him out" which through her laughter she would decline. Shane wanted to be the one to touch Mitchie's small, fragile body and make her laugh her melodious laughter and thousand watt smile, not anyone else, He hated that he had to be the serious one who got to show his funny side once in awhile and that he was jealous that one of his two best friends had a brother-sister relationship with the girl of his dreams and wasn't afraid to show Mitchie his true feelings towards her and be all goofy with her, no matter what people think.

" Man has fame really changed me that much? I wanted to be that kind of person, the real person that I used to be before the fame got to my head and made me the jerk that the media wrote stories about my childish temper tantrums and that now that I was reconnecting with my old self again thanks to my Mitchie, the guy who had a great sense of humour, loved pulling pranks on people, doing silly stuff to make others laugh and showing people that I loved them and that I appreciated their friendship and love, instead of making fun of their personalities and hiding my true feelings under sarcasm and wit. I was working towards being able to show Mitchie my love and appreciation of what she did to being me back to my real self and hopefully one day I will be able to. Right now all I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my girl.

" Ok dude so could you please stop staring daggers at my and Jason's head whenever we are around Mitchie. It is freaking annoying, I know that you are head over heels for the girl but me and Jason only love her as a younger sister and best friend, that's it. We are just trying to show her a good time so that we can spend more time with each other in the future and see you drool and stare like a pathtic puppy whenever you are in the same room as Mitchie. Plus dude you aren't the only one who likes spending time with her and thinks she is a great person, I mean she must be really special if she stands up to you and makes you change your poopy high and mighty jerky self into the guy I knew and bugged as kids. So please do us and her a favour and confess your undying love already" Nate said as he stood next to Shane watching Jason and Mitchie laughing and joking around. Then he gave Shane a nudge in the direction of the chairs.

"Oh sure it is so easy for you to say. How on earth do I go up to Mitchie and find words to express my undying love, as you so nicely pointed out, and how lucky I was to find a girl who changed me for the better, who wouldn't put up with my attitude and who challenged me to be a better person and who let me find myself again. Did you see those guys at the shoot all over her, she could have any guy she wants why would she want a guy who still trying to find his true self after it being lost all theese years?" Shane let out his true feelings about how really scared he was to show Mitchie his love for her that had been bottled up for months now.

Nate just patted his shoulder and walked away but Shane could feel what he was trying to say without words. He would never know if Mitchie loved him back just as much and what a meaningful relationship they could have if he didn't try and if he let the chance of telling Mitchie his true feelings slip by then he will regret it for the rest of his life and will be kicking himself when Mitchie finds a guy who is not afraid to fight for her love. Now all he needs is to take Nate's advice, get a whole lot of courage and get Mitchie alone.


End file.
